


A Doctor Who Poem

by nitro9



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Boom!, Doctor Who Day, Gen, I wrote this a VERY long time ago, It Rhymes - That's Why, Nitro-9, Not really a plot here, shape shifting alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitro9/pseuds/nitro9
Summary: The Seventh Doctor and Ace save the Earth.. again. Maybe.





	A Doctor Who Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Doctor Who Day! I've been a fan since 1988 and I wrote this.. in the 90s? Just a bit of fun.

A weird grinding sound fills the air  
And the bad guys cry in despair  
"We were winning!" they say  
And then run away  
As a blue box appears from nowhere

Out steps a grumpy old man  
Who then grins and holds up a hand  
"Fear not, it is I!"  
Then lets out a sigh  
For no villains are there to can.

So now he goes on a search  
For those who left him in lurch  
He's followed by friends  
And they turn many bends  
And the trail leads them to a church.

And a minister, he is there  
He's singing hymns, au contraire!  
He is way out of tune  
As he sings "Claire de Lune"  
And the Doctor sits down in a chair.

"Can you tell me the place and the year?  
I'm afraid there are monsters quite near.  
I save planets you see  
And usually  
The people I help are quite dear."

The minister stops where he was  
And there is an obvious buzz  
"Earth, '63  
Now hurry quickly"  
Through the window flies some fuzz.

The fuzz is not what it seems  
And as it transforms, it beams  
"Ha ha Ha, it is me!"  
Then it turns into a tree  
"Pour water on me and I'll scream"

So the Doctor pulls from his coat  
A small vial of stuff from a moat  
On the tree it breaks  
Tree transforms then quakes  
"Ha Ha, fooled you. I'm a boat!"

"Some help I need from Ace.  
Who keeps things from leading chase"  
"Sure thing, Prof."  
A small can she lofts  
An explosion with lots of bass

The monster is not prepared  
And bits of himself he shares  
The Doctor sheds tears  
Ace stands quite near  
They all show that they cared.

"Ace, another planet is saved"  
Says the Doctor with hand upraised  
"We must go now real soon.  
Continue 'Claire de Lune'"  
Then they leave in a daze.

Now the story is done  
Another victory is won  
The Doctor is sad  
At the same time he's glad.  
And sometimes it's actually fun.


End file.
